


Doing the Damn Thing

by Gammahammer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Space boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammahammer/pseuds/Gammahammer
Summary: Bruce Banner hadn’t exactly forgotten his first kiss in years. He fantasized about it constantly and wondered about the prospect of more. On the Asgardian ship though, there wasn’t much time to be had with the now King of Asgard, or well, its people, as he was busy taking care of everyone and commanding the ship.*Set after Ragnarok. Let me have at least 2 months of these boys being on a ship together playing “Starfleet Captain” before IW chaos ensues.*





	Doing the Damn Thing

Bruce Banner hadn’t exactly forgotten his first kiss in years. He fantasized about it constantly and wondered about the prospect of more. On the Asgardian ship though, there wasn’t much time to be had with the now King of Asgard, or well, its people, as he was busy taking care of everyone and commanding the ship.  
\--  
Thor had kissed Bruce on their last day in Sakaar, right after Bruce had piloted his first spacecraft in the big chase out of that radiant garbage heap. Thor had grabbed him in a bear hug to strap him into the seat of the craft that Brunnhilde was piloting to Asgard and they both exchanged compliments on how amazing they were when they stumbled back and kissed -- quickly but ever so passionately with their exchanges of gratitude for one another.  
\--

Bruce paced the helm of the craft aimlessly to see if Thor would be back to navigate. He heard loud footsteps and the familiar hearty laugh, “Banner! You’re up late. Per usual.” 

“Yeah, you never know what time it is in the darkness of space am I right? So, how are you holding up?” 

Thor nodded and gave a sad smile. “I’m… alright. Just need to keep my people optimistic.” 

Bruce nodded, “You’re doing amazing. I mean, you’re. You’re Thor! You make people so happy on earth too and you’re always talking to everyone and, you’re just doing the damn thing!” Thor nodded and smiled, his one blue eye shining in the starlight surrounding them in the helm. 

“Doing the damn thing.” He paused, “Thank you Bruce.” 

After another pause, Thor hung his head and sighed. His tone this time was more upset. “Listen, I have been thoughtless. I apologize for kissing you so suddenly and without your permission. I have been a coward for not approaching you sooner.” 

Bruce blushed and turned to hide and play with his hair. “I -- I really- Thor- I didn’t mind at all. I actually. I liked it.” Bruce, realizing his words, sat down immediately on the steps. He knew he was going to panic in every sense having admitted that. 

Thor smiled and sat next to him, “Banner, I’ve fallen in love with you.” Bruce blushed more. Thor never sounded like he had a lack of confidence in his voice, which only made Bruce even more ready to just burst. “And not just because you helped save my people or well, anything else. I’ve always admired your brilliance and your respect you have for others.” Thor added, without any patronizing tone in his voice. 

Bruce cleared his throat, “I love you too. I mean, who wouldn’t but you’ve always been there for me. You gave me a choice to help and get to the Hulk. You’re always gentle and I - I don’t have as much of a way with words, Thor. But I love you too.” Bruce looked at Thor, beaming at him with his sunniest of smiles and was pulled in for a hug. Thor kissed the top of Bruce’s head and Bruce looked up, ready to kiss him more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I love you. This was my first fanfic ever! Find me on tumblr at gammahammers.tumblr.com/ . I love talking to other Thor Bruce shippers. Thanks for reading! Have a great day/ night/ whatever <3


End file.
